


Merry and Bright

by Cup_aTea



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, F/F, Femslash February, Holidays, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Wanda and Darcy’s little town marks the start of the holiday season, while the two of them look forward to making new memories.





	Merry and Bright

Darcy entered the house in her own personal whirlwind as she rushed to dump her work bag in the entry closet.

“I’m home!” she called out.

“You’re late!” came the reply from the kitchen.

“I know,” Darcy said as she crossed through the tiny hallway into kitchen. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Standing in the kitchen, all ready to go except for putting on her coat, was her wife.  
Wanda gave her an unimpressed look before grabbing her jacket and pulling her in for a kiss. She broke it off just as quickly and picked up her coat.

“We’ll miss it if we don’t go now,” Wanda said.

“Yep,” said Darcy, following her back through the hallway.

Wanda pulled on the coat, not bothering to try and button it over her belly. She pulled on her mittens as they both stepped outside.

As soon as they made it to the sidewalk where they had enough space, Darcy looped her arm through her wife’s. Wanda’s hand came up to rest on hers for a moment before letting go for extra balance.

The night was cold and crisp. Darcy puffed out her breath a few times just to watch the clouds it made and to hear Wanda laugh at her. As usual, the streets of their little town were quiet. The blanket of snow they had gotten this year muffled things even further. But as they got closer to the park, they started to hear sounds of the celebration. Darcy tried for Wanda’s sake not to speed up as they got close. Finally, they rounded the last corner and the festivities were in sight. 

Every year their town held a tree lighting ceremony. This was the third one Wanda and Darcy had attended, and the third year they had gone to together. This year the festivities were presided over by Thor Odinson. Darcy couldn’t think of anyone better to keep up the holiday cheer. To the side of the main tree was a little stand passing out warm beverages and snacks. Thor was happily ensconced there and as he came into view, Darcy saw him passing out tankards to the adults in the crowd and candy canes to the children. Somewhere beyond the stand was the skating rink, which Darcy was sure they wouldn’t be visiting this year. All around them warm brassy tones of Christmas music was being piped in on the crummy park speakers.

“Darcy! Wanda!” Thor called out when he saw them. He made his way over and gave them each a hug.

“It’s good to see you both,” he said. “What can I get you? Mulled wine?”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “A hot cider, please.”

“Hot cocoa,” Darcy said. 

“Aye,” said Thor. “I’ll be right back.”

“He really does enjoy this,” Wanda said.

Darcy nodded. “He really does.”

She had a fond spot for Thor. He was dating her boss and friend Jane Foster, and they’d had an erratic if loving relationship for the last several years. Thor was from Norway, and it had been clear when he’d taken the position with Stark Industries and moved to town that he relished the winter months. He’d taken over the tree lighting ceremony with a zeal Darcy hadn’t seen before. 

Thor came bustling back to them a moment later with two full tankards that he passed to both of them.

“Quite a fine showing, is it not?” he said.

“It is,” Wanda said.

Darcy tuned out the conversation a little in favor of staring at her wife. Wanda was wearing a sweater dress, tights and fur lined boots, with her red anorak coat over everything. Her scarf was undone and her hair was down. Even in the dim glow from the streetlight, Darcy thought she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. From the way her eyes crinkled when she threw her head back and laughed at Thor, to the full curve of her belly, to her knobbly knees in her tights, Darcy could barely believe she’d gotten lucky enough to spend her life with this woman. 

When Wanda calmed down from her laugh, she looked over and caught Darcy staring. She gave a little smile that was reserved for Darcy and no one else, and Darcy smiled back.

“Well,” said Thor. “I should get back to my duties. It’s only a few minutes before the lighting.”

“Should we find a spot?” Wanda asked. 

“Yeah,” said Darcy, and took her arm again.

They headed over to one side of the circle where they could get a good view of the tree and the little stage that Thor would speak from. Darcy tugged Wanda over to one spot in particular.

Wanda rolled her eyes at Darcy. “You always want to be taller than me,” she teased as Darcy hopped onto the bricks at the edge the landscaping.

“No, I just always want to do this,” Darcy said. She pulled Wanda in close to hug her from behind. She rested her chin on Wanda’s shoulder and her hands came to rest gently on her belly.

“I guess this is pretty good,” Wanda said, relaxing into her arms.

“Mmm,” Darcy said.

A minute later, Thor stepped onto the stage. 

“Welcome friends!” he said. “Welcome to the annual tree lighting ceremony! Christmas is two weeks away and the days are still growing shorter. So we are here to bring a little extra light into the world. To celebrate with friends and family, and push the cold and the dark a little further away.

“Thank you to Stark Industries for supporting this event. And if you’ll all help give a thank you to our tree decorating professionals who risked their lives to ensure we would have this beautiful display.”

Darcy snorted—maybe a little a louder than necessary. She was pretty sure Wanda’s ‘Uncle’ Clint had been one of the decorators and she had a hard time thinking of anyone less professional. And knowing what she did about Stark Industries, she seriously doubted they would have allowed the tree to be decorated in any way that was left than safe. Their CEO was more savvy than that.

Wanda elbowed her in the ribs as the crowd around them clapped.

“Now, without further ado, let’s light up the park,” Thor said. “Feel free to join in with the town choir as we light the lights for Christmas.”

It went quiet as Thor stepped off the stage and the streetlights were shut off.

Then Darcy heard the first notes of [Silent Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pY3LlB7Pxc) ringing clearly through the dark. As she peered at the tree she saw first one and then another light glimmer in the darkness. In a few moments she saw lights all over the tree. They shone dimly, but they were gradually getting brighter.

In her arms, Wanda started singing in Sokovian. The words didn’t quite match up, but her voice was true and bright. Around them, others in the crowd were singing along as well. Darcy hummed the tune, not wanting to ruin the experience with her singing, but mostly she listened to Wanda.

As the song progressed, lights on other trees in the park sprang to life. There was a mix of colors, with some trees decked in cheerful Christmas colors, some draped with bright icy blue, and others with simple gold lights like the main tree. (Darcy counted at least three that were lit in red and gold, and wondered who Stark had paid to make that happen.)

None were as tall as the main tree though, and as the song swelled to its final verse, all it’s lights were gleaming a brilliant white-golden glow.

Wanda’s singing trailed off as she stared up at the big tree.

“It’s really beautiful,” she said. Her voice was a little choked.

“It is,” said Darcy.

“I keep thinking about next year,” Wanda said. “About how next year we’ll be showing this to our daughter. We’ll be watching her watch the lights.”

She smiled at Darcy at little tearfully, and brought one of Darcy’s hands up to her lips. “I just keep thinking how this year, I am so happy. And how next year will be even better.”

Darcy leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and squeezed her hand. “It will be,” she said.

Wanda sniffled and cleared her throat. She pushed her wayward hair out of her face and turned back to watch the tree determinedly.

“I can’t believe we almost missed it this year,” she said.

“I’m very sorry,” Darcy said, squeezing her gently.

“Hmmph. You can make it up to me when we get home,” Wanda said.

“Oh really?” Darcy said, waggling her eyebrows even though Wanda couldn’t see.

“With Chinese takeout and a foot rub,” Wanda said. 

Darcy mock pouted and Wanda added,” And then maybe some ‘oh really’.”


End file.
